


Никаких полумер

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец 3 сезона. Уолтер Уайт спасает Джесси от дилеров — и неожиданно понимает, как тот ему дорог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никаких полумер

Они уехали ночью. 

Они уехали ночью, Уолтер был за рулем и гнал, что есть мочи, выжимая максимум из мотора «тойоты». Джесси тогда не произнес ни слова. Смотрел куда-то в темноту шоссе, сцепив пальцы, и молчал.

Сол встретил их на бензоколонке, с саквояжем в руке. Страшно боялся, но все-таки пришел. Осторожно посматривал по сторонам, нет ли где Майка. И, разумеется, материл их обоих. Еще бы не материл.

Уолтер забрал саквояж: свои-то деньги он оставил семье. 

— И визитку, — потребовал Уолтер.

— И чтоб я больше о вас двоих никогда не слышал, — сказал Сол. — Ни от полиции, ни от наших общих друзей, черт бы вас побрал.

Это, наверное, было лучшее, что мог пожелать Сол Гудман. Уолтер бросил саквояж в багажник. Снова сел за руль и, когда они снова мчались по шоссе, набрал номер.

— В Аламогордо, — услышал Уолтер. — Завтра утром, в восемь, у музея космической истории.

Выключил трубку и посмотрел на Джесси.

— У музея космической истории, — повторил Уолтер. — Ты слышал, Джесси?

— Да, — ответил тот. — Всегда хотел попасть в тот музей. 

Уолтер покачал головой. Остановил машину у мотеля. Пошел к багажнику.

— Мне не нужны эти деньги, — закричал Джесси. — Мистер Уайт, ты что, не въезжаешь?

И вот тогда Уолтер понял, что не знает, что отвечать. Он бы хотел сказать, что ему тоже не нужны эти деньги. И что боится он только за Джесси, и лишь поэтому он звонил Гудману и требовал привезти саквояж.

— Пошли, — сказал он.

В мотеле они с Джесси взяли одну комнату.

— У нас есть три часа, чтобы выспаться, — сказал Уолтер. — Надо отдохнуть. 

Джесси сел на самый краешек кровати. Он опять, как тогда на шоссе, смотрел в одну точку. Сгорбился и практически не шевелился. 

— Суки, — выругался он. — Суки, ненавижу.

— Я тоже, — ответил Уолтер. Сел рядом. — Завтра все закончится. И начнется новая жизнь.

Вот теперь Джесси повернул голову. А в глазах снова пылала ненависть.

— Какая у меня может быть новая жизнь? 

— Тот парень, — объяснил Уолтер. — Который заберет тебя завтра у музея. Он достает любые документы. Отправит тебя в любую точку мира. 

— А Андреа? Брок? Типа я так просто брошу их, да? Ты меня кем считаешь? Конченым мудилой, да, блядь?

— Я договорился с Солом, — Уолтер собрал все свое терпение в кулак. Будто он снова стоял у доски в школе и рассказывал про валентность и химические связи. — Он передаст им сто тысяч. Джесси, это лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать. Ты уедешь, и у Андреа не будет проблем ни с полицией, ни с кем. И у Брока. С ними будет все хорошо, Джесси. А утром я отвезу тебя к музею, тот парень подберет тебя, и ты уедешь. 

Несколько минут они оба так и сидели на краешке кровати. 

Пока Джесси снова не посмотрел на Уолтера: и тот почувствовал этот взгляд.

— А ты?

— А я останусь, — сказал Уолтер. Просто он так решил. 

— Ты что? — переспросил Джесси. — Ты о чем вообще говоришь, идиот? Мистер Уайт? Они же тебя убьют! Вот эти суки, они же тебе теперь жить не дадут!

Уолтер повернул голову.

— Я с ними договорюсь. Понимаешь, Гейл все равно не сможет варить один. 

— Да какая разница!

— Джесси, успокойся. Завтра я отвезу тебя к музею. И вернусь в Альбукерке.

— Нет, — Джесси замотал головой. — Я без тебя никуда не поеду. Ты не понял? Ты вообще ничего не понял, что ли?

И что теперь отвечать, Уолтер не знал.

Он же все понял давно. 

— А вот это уже похоже на сказочную историю, — сказала ему Скайлер. Пару дней назад. 

В тот раз он действительно пытался. Пытался помириться. Хотел вернуться в семью. Хотя бы на «четыре ужина в неделю». Тогда-то он понял, что Скайлер он больше не нужен, что теперь она справится сама. Вырастит Холли. Хэнк и Мари не оставят в беде. Младший поможет, он же хороший сын. 

В конце концов, был еще этот Тэд. Гребаный Тэд, черт бы его побрал. Тэд, который правда нравился Скайлер — и, как назло, именно он оказался рядом, когда начались роды. Именно он отвез Скайлер в больницу. Уолтер в то время сбывал товар Гасу Фрингу. Пытался заработать деньги для новорожденной дочери. Не важно. Скайлер все равно бы не поняла.

А потом, после того разговора с почти-бывшей-женой Уолтер пошел в лабораторию, залил щелочь в реактор и увидел человека, которому он и вправду был нужен.

Только вот верить в это он боялся. 

И теперь, когда Джесси придвинулся к нему, обнял его за плечи, когда его собственное дыхание участилось — теперь Уолтер боялся еще сильнее. 

Поверить в сказочную историю он просто не мог.

— Мистер Уайт...

Первый поцелуй вышел неловким. Потому что первый, потому что он никогда прежде не целовал мужиков. И тем более не трахал. Не расстегивал куртку, не стягивал футболку, не проводил пальцами по татуировкам, не стискивал так, будто отпусти он Джесси хоть на минуту — вот этого самого Джесси, худого, с выступающими ключицами — разгоряченного — и такого бесконечно родного — и тот растворится в воздухе. 

Они так и не уснули в ту ночь.

А утром у музея космической истории остановилась машина.

— Я возьму одного, — бросил незнакомец. 

Джесси опасливо покосился на Уолтера, и тот в лучших интонациях Хайзенберга произнес:

— Ты возьмешь нас обоих.


End file.
